Now Or Never
"Now Or Never" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3 and the first song heard in the movie and on the soundtrack. The song is sung in the movie by the High School Musical 3 cast, with Troy, Chad and Gabriella, all singing solos. This song takes place during a basketball game against the West High Knights for the State Championship. In the movie, the song transitions itself from the boy's locker room to the gym and of course, the East High Wildcats win the State Championship. The 2nd time the song is sung is in the auditorium during the Spring Musical "(Now Or Never (Reprise))". In this version, Chad is joined by fellow Wildcats Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, the rest of the team and the cheerleaders. However, only the 1st 45 seconds of the song are sung. Afterwards, the team gets a huge round of applause from the audience. Lyrics 16, 16, 16 minutes left Better get it done 16, 16, 16 more minutes Get ready, GAME ON! 16, 16, 16 minutes left Runnin out of time (WILDCATS!) (West HIgh) 16, 16, 16 more minutes It's on the line (WILDCATS!) 16, 16, 16 minutes left Better get it done (WILDCATS!) 16, 16, 16 more minutes Till we're number 1! LET'S GO TEAM! Gotta get it together Yeah, pull up and shoot (SCORE!) Are you ready? Are you with me? (Team, team, team, yeah!) Shake'em with the crossover (Wildcats!) Tell me what are we here for? (To Win) Cuz' we know that we're the best team (Come on boys, come on boys, come on!) The way we play tonight Is what we leave behind (that's right) It all comes down to right now It's up to us (Let's go!) So what are we gonna be? T-E-A-M TEAM! Gotta work it out Turn it on Come on! This is the last time to get it right (Ooh) This is the last chance to make it or not (Yeah) We gotta show what we are all about (Team!) Work together This is the last chance to make our mark (Shoot!) History will know who we are (Yeah) This is the last game so make it count It's now or never W-I-L-D WILDCATS! You know we are W-I-L-D WILDCATS! Come on, come on! West High Knights, heey Yeah, we're doing it right, oh yeah W-I-L-D WILDCATS! Now's the time! Gotta get it inside, down low In the pain now shoot, SCORE! We gotta work it together Gimme the ball Gimme the ball Gimme the ball Fastbreak! Keep the ball in control Let it fly from downtown Show'em we can do it better Go, go, go Come on boys! (Wildcats!) The way we play tonight (yeah) Is what we leave behind (that's right) It all comes down to right now It's up to us (Let's go) So what are we gonna be? T-E-A-M TEAM! Gotta work it out Turn it all Come on! Chorus (repeat) Right now I can hardly breathe Ohh, you can do it Just know that I believe And that's all I really need Then come on! Make me strong It's time to turn it up GAME ON! WILDCATS! Gonna tear it up GO WILDCATS! Yeah we're number 1 HEY WILDCATS! We're the champions GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO TEAM! Oh! West High Knights, heey Yeah, we're putting up a fight (Wildcats!) We'll never quit it, gonna win it Let me hear you say HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY Chorus (2x) Yeaaah! Appearances *High School Musical 3